charmed_the_second_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. This power is possessed by several Whitelighter-Witches, the children of a Whitelighter and a Witch. This power was first seen used by Paige Matthews and was considered a rare power, though it has become a somewhat common power with the revelation and birth of more Whitelighter-Witches. Orbing * The user orbs objects from one location to another through a vocal command; for example, when Paige vocally calls the name of an object it will disappear from its current location in a swirl of orbs only to appear again in a swirl of orbs in another location (most commonly the user's hand) a moment later. However, if the user does not know the name of the object, they can still orb it by using a name or phrase which describes it. Paige has used the descriptions "pointy weapon thingy" and "icky stuff" to call objects, and the objects have orbed to her. The user must also have a visual aid when orbing an object, but Paige eventually overcame this limitation as her powers advanced. Paige will eventually outgrow the limitation of having to verbally call the name of an object to orb it. This was revealed in 2001, when she temporarily entered Limbo. She was able to orb the Dragon Blade to her by holding out her hand and mentally calling for it. She was also able to orb the blade into Phoebe's hand by will alone. Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau, however, started out without having to say the name of the object and could trigger it the same way that he triggers his Telekinesis. At first Paige was limited to orbing inanimate objects, but as her powers advanced she could orb living beings. Paige has even shown that she can transport objects to other people as well as summon beings from different locations just by calling their name. Orbing will not work on Excalibur if the wielder resists the power. It will also not work if the user knows absolutely nothing about the object(s) they want to orb':' for example; Paige was once asked to orb things out of a locked safe, but she replied that she couldn't, because she did not know what the contents were. Movement The user can move, impede and control things through a vocal command; for example; Paige once sent a metal bar flying into two Thorn Demons by stating its name as ugly metal thing. This was the closest the power ever came to resembling actual telekinesis. Initially, Paige would teleport objects, usually into the palm of her hand, and then move or direct them into the direction she wanted. However, as she became more comfortable with her power, she began to move things without activating the teleportation side of her power. Paige normally uses this method to stop objects/powers in mid-air, before deviating them back into the direction they came from. As she gained even greater control over her power, Paige began to use both methods, orbing and movement, in rapid succession; for example; she once called for an Auger Shell and send it flying in another direction without ever touching it, giving it mental orders where to go. By 2005 she was able to lift and throw two (lower level) demons against a wall. When fighting The Triad she was able to reposition Asmodeous without disrupting the freeze. In Season 9, Paige is able to orb objects without calling out a name, but by commanding them to move in a certain way: for example; moving a demon out of her way by shouting "clear a path!" List of beings who use Telekinetic Orbing * Paige Matthews * Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Melinda Halliwell * Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau * Tamora Halliwell-Mitchell * Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell * Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau * Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau * Henry Jr. * Aiden Halliwell-Trudeau * Stanford 'Stan' Halliwell-Trudeau * Lela Halliwell-Trudeau * Carly Halliwell * Carter Halliwell * Percius 'Percy' Halliwell-Trudeau * Melissa Halliwell * Taylor Jones 'TJ' Halliwell-Trudeau * Maya Halliwell-Trudeau * Lindsey 'Lin' Halliwell-Trudeau * Pate Halliwell * Adam Halliwell-Trudeau * Martin Halliwell-Trudeau * Brian Halliwell * Polleena 'Polly' Halliwell * Matthew Halliwell * Simon Marks * Gideon * The Angel